


Day One- Lingerie

by toomanysunkenships



Series: Kinktober 2019- Toomanysunkenships [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 00:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysunkenships/pseuds/toomanysunkenships
Summary: Luna has a surprise for her girlfriend, Hermione. Day one of kinktober. This is probably super ooc I'm sorry, I'm trying to get back into writing.





	Day One- Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing smut with women and that's kinda why I wanted to challenge myself with it for day 1 of kinktober. We'll see if it comes more naturally for me by the end of the month, but here's a short one shot.

Hermione walked through the portrait hole and out into the hallway. She smoothed a loose tendril of hair up into the braid that ran behind her ear and into a low bun. She wanted to look as neat as possible before meeting with her girlfriend, Luna, because she knew that she'd leave looking as though she'd been unraveled, and they didn't have much time between now and breakfast as it was.

She needed this. They both needed this. The first week back in the castle had been difficult for everyone. It felt almost wrong to have come back for a "normal" school year, as though the year prior they hadn't fought in a war. As if there weren't less eighth year students than they hoped there would be and less of all the students across all years than there should've been. So many things about the castle were different, as well. She didn't know if it was just by having so many different wizards helping rebuild or if they thought a misplaced hallway here and there would help them cope.

Still, she shivered as she walked towards the third floor. It didn't help anything.

She focused her thoughts toward what awaited her in the room of requirement. Luna was a wonderful, beautiful, and very odd girlfriend and Hermione was extremely lucky to be with her. As she thought of Luna's smile and her long, lithe legs, Hermione's mood lifted. And as she remembered that Luna said there would be a surprise waiting for her, Hermione's face broke out in a smile.

That is, until she saw her girlfriend walking through the hallway towards her in nothing but what appeared to be very thin underwear.

"Luna!" Hermione squeaked.

Luna's head snapped up quickly, and she visibly relaxed upon seeing it was only Hermione.

"Oh, hello," said Luna, calmly.

Hermione looked around her and walked towards Luna, pulling her into an empty classroom.

"Are we not going downstairs any longer?"Luna asked.

Hermione shook her head in amused frustration and laughed.

"Did anyone see you?" she asked.

"I'm not that silly, Hermione. I thought you'd like my surprise," Luna said softly.

Hermione did appreciate the surprise, quite a lot. She stepped forward and placed a hand on Luna's hip before kissing her neck.

"I adore your surprise, love. Do a twirl for me," she said.

Luna spun in a circle and Hermione drooled as she undressed herself at top speed, kicking off her underwear and skirt without looking so as to not lose sight of Luna. Luna's soft blonde hair fluttered around her, prompting Hermione to whisper "slower."

Luna wore pale blue lingerie with white socks that reached her thighs, held up against her by blue garters. So simple, so sweet, but Hermione grew wet just from looking. The top rested neatly against her shoulders and stopped just below her breasts. It was see through, much more so than the panties, and Luna's hard nipples pressed against the fabric, leaving small raised dots that stretched the draping fabric enough that Hermione could see the pale peach color, and Luna's full breasts were hardly obstructed any better. 

And yet, her mouth was somehow too dry and too wet and she wanted Luna to be wearing much less.

"Stop," Hermione said, her voice desperate, and then she moved forward and pushed Luna to the floor while pressing their mouths together. 

Luna moved her hands to Hermione's bare breasts, to her nipples, and breathed a soft sigh into her mouth before running her tongue along the edge of Hermione's. Hermione balanced herself, half kneeling between Luna's legs, her arms trailing over Luna's stomach and this and inching closer to the waistband of her lacy panties every time.

Luna pressed her face into Hermione's shoulder and whimpered. She arched her hips closer and moved one hand down to grip Hermione's thigh. 

Hermione chuckled softly.

"What was that, love? I didn't hear," she said.

Luna whimpered again and shook her legs in frustration.

"No, I'm sorry, Luna, but I'm going to need you to use your words," she said.

"_Please_, touch me," Luna said loudly.

"I am touching you," Hermione said. 

Hermione moved backwards and lifted Luna's chin up with a finger.

"Am I not?" she asked.

"Oh, Hermione, is _now_ the time?" Luna whined, "Please. _Please_. You're naked and I'm not. It isn't fair."

Hermione let go of Luna's face and looked her over, slowly.

"But you look so pretty like this, all dressed up for me," Hermione said.

Luna moved her hands down to pull the panties off herself, but Hermione grabbed her wrists firmly.

"Alright, love, I won't tease," Hermione said.

She moved backwards to lean down and kiss the center of Luna's panties. She pulled her tongue slowly over Luna's clit above the cloth, laughing to herself as Luna squirmed and begged. Then Hermione slipped the panties off Luna's hips and slowly pulled them down, leaving them bundled around her ankles. Kissing Luna's hip bone, she laughed and then moved back upwards to kiss her nose.

"Or, maybe I lied," Hermione said while laughing.

Luna pushed two fingers in between Hermione's legs and felt for her entrance.

"You might not play fair, but I will," Luna said with a smile before slipping her fingers into Hermione's pussy.

Hermione whimpered at the feeling.

Luna used her other hand to guide Hermione to the ground and began fucking her in earnest.

"Oh," Hermione said breathlessly, "skipping the warmup?"

Luna laughed.

"You're dripping and smug from teasing me and we're both meant to be elsewhere. Do you want to cum or not?" she said.

"Woah there, sweetheart,"Hermione said in good natured reproach.

"Do you?"Luna asked.

"Please, Luna, okay? Please," Hermione said.

Luna bent down to taste her fingers before she slid them back inside and lowered her head to lick Hermione's clit.

Hermione moaned.

Luna fumbled around on the floor for Hermione's wand with her other hand. Not finding it, she gave up and fingered herself as she focused on her task. Hermione shook below her, pleased and close to the edge.

"Already so close?" Luna said with a laugh.

"Seems I'm aware we're in a rush," Hermione panted.

"We wouldn't have been if you had been on time,"Luna said.

She quickened the pace of her hands. 

"You're never,"she said every other breath, "never late."

Hermione nodded and waved a hand, her face red. She moaned and started a mantra of Luna's name in favor of answering.

Luna leaned forward and kissed her, hoping she could time it right, and kept the kiss going as they both came. 

She wiped her fingers off on her top and held Hermione close.

"I needed that,"Hermione said, her voice muffled in Luna's chest.

Luna kissed her forehead.

"I did too," she said. 

Hermione raised her head and looked around.

"Did you know we never closed the door?" she asked.

Luna smiled serenely, and satisfied that Hermione was happy, began to pull on her uniform.

"Wait. You had clothes this whole time?"Hermione asked.

"Of course I did. I told you I wasn't that silly,"Luna said. 

She straightened her tie and began to pick up Hermione's clothes and hand them to her.

"You were _late_, and I was very very horny," Luna said.

Hermione started to laugh.

"I love every second of being with you, Luna," she said.

Luna smiled at her.

"That makes two of us."


End file.
